pikminjakefandomcom-20200214-history
The Tragic Death of Steve
The second episode of Steve the Trooper Adventures. Primarily a parody of The Legend of Zelda. Synopsis/Description "Steve must heroically sacrifice himself in an effort to keep the evil Twig from destroying the land of Chuggaconroy. This video may be our finest work. Or greatest failure." Summary The episode begins with Twig, Egde, GCP, and Flareon teleporting back in time in C-World. Twig explains his plan to Egde, which is to travel back in time to kill Steve and every other character Chuggaaconroy has created. Twig, along with Egde and GCP, start to travel across C-World on Flareon in search of Steve. Steve is then seen playing an FPS on a Wii U. Twig and the others are seen lost, and they come across multiple Pokemon who offer to help them. They direct the four to the Gaming Zone, Where Steve and his minions reside, playing video games. Twig comes across the Finn and Jake of the C-World, and he asks them how to get to the Gaming Zone. They direct him to the Sword Dungeon , so that way he can get the key to the Gaming Zone. He is then teleported to the Sword Dungeon. Officer Jake is seen informing Steve and his minions that Chuggaaconroy will be arriving to defeat Twig. Back at the Sword Dungeon, Twig is seen, about to confront the boss of the area. The boss is shown to be Billy, a perverted Sock Monkey who tackles Twig, and tells him to attack his "weak point". Twig does so, and the boss is easily defeated. Twig then exits the dungeon. Finn appears and tells Twig he is a fool because the Gaming Zone was nearby. Steve recognizes Twig and sends his minions to attack in a Pokemon-like battle. Twig sends out Flareon and orders it to use Toxic. However, due to the C-World's stupidity, the attack takes no effect and Flareon becomes paralyzed. Twig decides to fight the enemies himself, and he easily takes out each one until Bowser. Bowser uses a move called "Sword Breath", which heavily damages Twig. Twig suggests Bowser should kill himself, and he does so. Steve calls upon Chuggaaconroy, which summons him. He confronts Twig, and Retardmin transforms into a Pik-Pik Sword. Chuggaa and Twig duel, until Twig disarms Chuggaa, and stabs him in the chest, killing him. Twig finally kills Steve by decapitating him. The group along with Retardmin congratulate Twig and Twig thanks the others. The episode ends with Twig, GCP, Egde, and Flareon returning to The Light World. Unlike the first episode, there is no epilogue other than Chris saying unknown words, and a message onscreen that says "Remember to do drugs..." Major Characters *Twig *Egde *GCP *Flareon *Steve *Chuggaaconroy *Billy *Retardmin Minor/Side Characters *Side Pikmin (multiple) *Squeege *Officer Jamie *Officer Jake *Swagsire *Pikachu *Bowser *Mew *C-World Finn *C-World Jake *Big Purple (cameo) *Donkey Kong Objects *Twig's Sword *Steve's Wii U *Steve's video game *Minecraft Sword *Minor swords *Billy's Sword Settings * C-World * Light World (mentioned) * Steve's Gaming Zone * Sword Dungeon Category:Episodes Category:Steve The Trooper Adventures